


Always too late, Yamamoto

by randomlilthings



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1859, Accidental Voyeurism, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Regrets, Slight Smut, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love, one-sided 8059, one-sided yamamoto/gokudera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not that I enjoy hurting Yamamoto but I like exploring the other possible relationships that Gokudera might have. That being said, 8059 will always be my golden pairing. Do, possibly, expect more 1859 or 8018 because I like putting my babies through angst.</p></blockquote>





	Always too late, Yamamoto

His back was pressed flat against the wall and Yamamoto could still hear the soft murmurs that were supposed to stay a secret. His limbs felt limp but he clenched his fists at his sides when he heard a soft bang against wood.

He shouldn't even be here. He just thought that he would find Gokudera somewhere in class and maybe they could head to Tsuna's together now that his baseball practice had been cut short because of the weather.

Walking by here was purely by accident. It was him wandering around the hallways, looking for the smoking boy until he heard Gokudera's name and his ears perked. Yamamoto had approached the closed room with a smile but as he got closer, he realised he could recognise the other voice. The voice that was saying Gokudera's name.

Passing the windows, he saw their shadows. Both weren't paying any attention to him but his eyes wouldn't stop staring at the two. He could see Gokudera's face, lips parted with his eyes closed. Yamamoto turned and leaned against the wall, hidden from either before they could catch him staring.

They were sharing a kiss. It was hurried and messy. The baseball player didn't bring his eyes lower than their faces, for he didn't dare think about what else he would see. He squeezed his eyes tight and felt his chest tightened. Biting on his lip, he tried to control his own emotions.

He was too late. Someone had made their first move and the one kissing Gokudera was not him. If only he had been braver... If only he could tell his feelings to Gokudera... If only...

From now on, all he would ever have would be regrets.

His heart broke when he heard that voice husky from smoking too much, say the other's name.

_Kyouya._

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I enjoy hurting Yamamoto but I like exploring the other possible relationships that Gokudera might have. That being said, 8059 will always be my golden pairing. Do, possibly, expect more 1859 or 8018 because I like putting my babies through angst.


End file.
